Liquid nitrogen cleaning systems are known in the art. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 7,310,955 (Hume et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,387 (Hume et al.), and United States Patent Publication Nos. 2006/0053165 (Hume et al.), 2006/0049274 (Hume et al.), 2008/0092558 (Hume et al.), and 2008/0099582 (Hume et al). One problem with these prior art systems is that they include seals that quickly shrink and break under the extremely cold temperatures of liquid nitrogen. Sprayers for other fluids are also known, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,854 (Yie).